1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a movement measurement apparatus, and more particularly, to a non-intrusive movement measuring apparatus and method using wearable electro-conductive fibers that can measure a user's movements without limiting the user's radius of action.
2. Description of the Related Art
As many people's quality of life has been raised, public interest in health has been on the rise. In order for individuals to take care of and maintain their health, there has been an increasing demand to continuously measure a user's movements in order to analyze the intensity of exercise and the intensity of an activity.
To this end, movement measuring apparatuses using an electromyograph (EMG), a goniometer, an image analyzer or a force plate have been proposed.
An electromyograph using biological signals observes the state of muscles, causing a movement, that is, muscular activation rather than direct information about a change in joint angle. Unlike a goniometer or an image analyzer, the electromyograph is not suited for the accurate and constant measurement of changes in joint angle. Further, calculations are required to obtain useful information.
Since a goniometer is attached to the joints to analyze direct joint motions, the goniometer is the easiest, fastest and simplest method. However, since it is difficult to attach a goniometer to the body, continuous measurement is difficult to perform and freedom of movement is limited, thereby resulting in poor reproducibility.
An image analyzer is an expensive piece of equipment and is restricted by space. That is, a large space is required to install the image analyzer, and the image analyzer can only be used at a place where it is installed. In addition, many calculations are required to obtain movement analysis data from acquired image signals.
A shoe type force plate or pressure sensor is manufactured to measure pressure distribution while a user is walking. However, this device is only used to measure changes in pressure on the bottom of user's feet or a gait cycle, and it is difficult to obtain information about upper extremity movement or other body movements.
Electro-conductive fibers that combine fiber technologies and electronics have recently been under development. These electro-conductive fibers have electrical characteristics that vary according to the outside environment. Therefore, when electro-conductive fibers are woven into clothing, the clothes themselves are able to perform various electronic functions.